


Ficlet Friday Compilation

by garrisonbabe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Diners, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Blood Drinking, Bloodplay, Blow Jobs, Body Modification, Body Swap, Duelling, F/F, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Hair-pulling, Hurt/Comfort, LARPing, Lingerie, M/M, Masturbation, Modeling, Mpreg, Multi, Possession, Rimming, Roleplay, Shower Sex, Slave Trade, Tattoos, Vampire Castiel, Vampire Dean Winchester, Vampire Sex, Werewolf Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 19:12:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 43
Words: 15,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garrisonbabe/pseuds/garrisonbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every Friday on my blog we have Ficlet Friday, each chapter is a new prompt and fill from that.</p>
<p>Tags will be updated with the chapters as they're posted</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. MegBenny

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Benny/Meg, friends with benefits college au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> College AU, friends with benefits

It was around two in the afternoon when Meg woke up. The sun was pouring in through her window, the curtains opened wide. About the only person suicidal enough to pull a move like that was Benny.

She groaned and rolled onto her back, staring up at the ceiling and wondering if she could go back to sleep. Unfortunately, the smell of bacon wafted in from her open door and her stomach growled.

“Fucking asshole.” She sat up and ran a hand through her hair, looking at herself in her vanity mirror. Her make up was shot to hell, her hair was a mess and overall she looked like hammered crap. “This bacon better be fucking perfect.”

An empty vodka bottle hit her foot and she spared a moment to scowl at it before making her way down the hall, toward the living room and kitchen. Just as she thought, Benny was standing next to the stove, whistling softly as he snacked away at a piece of sausage. Grease sizzled and popped, a small splatter hitting his bare arm and making him hiss.

He almost dropped his sausage as he backed away from the pan and Meg couldn’t help but laugh. “Serves you right, dickhead.”

Benny turned and scoffed, smirking at her. He was wearing a henley and a pair of athletic shorts whereas Meg stumbled out of bed in nothing more than a long t-shirt. “It’s two in the afternoon, Meg, just thought you might appreciate bein’ up before sunset’s all.”

She sauntered past the coffee table, looking down at the crossword that Cas had probably finished. Benny took the bacon out of the pan with a fork and placed the pieces on a paper towel with the rest of the package. He turned the burner off and put the pan to the side to cool off. While he was distracted Meg grabbed a piece, dodging the arm thrown out in her direction. Benny was a stickler about people grazing in his kitchen.

Half the piece was gone by the time she was next to the fridge, snickering and munching the rest happily. Benny shook his head and sighed, putting foil over the plate of crispy meat. “Woman, you’re a devil, y’know that?”

Meg chuckled and opened the fridge, pulling a carton of orange juice out and drinking directly from it. “Nah, just his favorite daughter.” She replaced the cap in the spout and grabbed the marmalade. “So, where is everyone?”

“Dean and Cas went back home for break, remember?” Benny grabbed the last sausage link off the plate beside the bacon and ate it in one bite.

“Ah, that’s right. Family and love, blah blah blah.” He nodded and crossed his arms over his chest. The metal lid of the marmalade jar bounced on the counter, rolling to the edge before falling to its side. Meg dipped one finger in and held it up to Benny’s lips. “What ever will we do to distract ourselves from the loneliness?”

Benny grinned and sucked her finger past his lips, cleaning her soft skin of the jelly before pulling off with a pop. “I keep thinkin’, but I’m really not sure. Was hopin’ you’d come up with somethin’.”

Meg chuckled and put the jar down next to the bacon, reaching for the hem of her shirt and pulling it over her head in one smooth motion. Benny’s eyes darkened, flicking up and down, tracing the curves of her breasts and hips. She picked the jar back up and dipped two fingers inside, letting them hover just above her chest. Drops of the homemade confection dripped down onto her skin, rolling slowly over her nipple and down further to her stomach.

“Oh, I’ve got some ideas.” Benny met her eyes, pupils expanding at the sight of her.

“You really are the worst devil I’ve met.”


	2. Wincest Hair Pulling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean playing with Sam's hair and finding out he has a kink for hair pulling

He should have figured it out sooner. C’mon, this was  _Sammy_. The first time, though, Dean was a little… um… out of it. Okay he was drunk, all right? It was his birthday, sue him for all the money in Elias Marshall’s account. No on second thought, don’t, that card was canceled. All he could remember from that night was Sam above him, fucking him hard enough that he was limping the next morning. So no, he didn’t recall reaching up to Sam’s head and yanking on his girly hair like stirrups.

It was a few weeks later before he was actually sober to see how much Sammy liked having his hair pulled. Nothing quite like a near death experience to make a guy want to fuck himself from one end of a county to the other. This time Dean was topping, Sam ass up head down in the bed for him. He needed more leverage and to be honest he’d been aiming for Sam’s massive shoulder. Instead he hit hair and gabbed on without thinking. Then his baby brother let out the dirtiest sound Dean thought he’d ever heard.

He pushed back onto Dean’s cock and growled. “Harder.”

Dean of course gave him what he asked for, snapping his hips forward so roughly they both shifted up the mattress. Then Sammy whimpered and shook his head.

“No,” he tipped his head down, Dean’s fingers still tangled in his hair, “ _harder._ ”

Dean laughed softly and groaned, yanking hard once, a sharp little flick of his wrist that had Sam hissing and fucking himself back on the dick inside him. “Like that, little brother?”

He didn’t get much more than a  _mhm_  out of Sam, things like talking a little too overrated in comparison to things like orgasms. His fingers went tight to the point that he thought he’d be pulling hair out of Sam’s head, but it just made his brother roll his hips into every thrust. It was so much better when he wasn’t wasted, watching the way Sammy arched and twisted, body moving so smoothly as his big brother took care of him.

When Sam wrapped a hand around his cock, Dean yanked again and Sam came around him, so tight Dean thought he wouldn’t be able to fucking breathe. 


	3. Samifer Slavery AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer working in the slave trade and he has Sam all caged up, but keeps raising the price because he doesn't want to sell Sam

Somewhere along the line, the boy endeared himself to Lucifer. Maybe it was that rebellious attitude of his, reminding Luc of himself around the same age. Though it could have also been the abs. Hard to say, really. What it amounted to was a regular price change. Perhaps buying him would have been simpler, but it was just so nice to see Sam nervous, to watch buyers come in and ogle what they couldn’t have. Sam’s price depended on who was looking.

For his cousin Gabriel, it had been several million. Gabe quirked a brow and gave him a knowing look, patted his shoulder and left.

For Balthazar it only needed to be three million, his little brother scoffing and shaking his head. “Better take care of your business quickly, Luci, Michael doesn’t like customers being yanked around.”

He hadn’t even let Lilith take a peak.

Around week five Sam figured it out. He’d never been present when Lucifer was stating prices, but he did notice he was never bought.

He sat in a chair in Lucifer’s office, barely covered by the tight shorts he’d been afforded. It would be perfectly normal for stock to walk around nude, but Lucifer was getting a little territorial. “What’s your end game?”

Luc looked up from the ten-year contract he’d officiated for Sam’s older brother to Michael’s younger. “Excuse me?”

“Dean sold in half a week to that guy in the coat. Dozens of people have come in to look at me and none of them make a purchase. Why’re you holding them off? Some big client waiting in the wings? Am I on lay-away?” Sam leaned forward, a stray lock of hair falling in front of his ear. Large fingers tucked it back into place and Lucifer watched the motion carefully.

“No Sam, you’re not on lay-away.” He looked back down at the contract, Castiel had paid an insane sum of money. Thought he probably should have expected that, what with the fact that these two were caught wild in the woods, raised to be more like animals than men. Wild humans were a rare thing anymore.

“So what, then? What’s the hold up?” Sam wasn’t going to let it drop.

Lucifer slipped his glasses off and sighed, clasping his hands above his paperwork. “I like messing with people, Sam. You’re a prize.” Luc stood and rounded his desk coming to stand directly in front of the captive human. He laid a hand on Sam’s cheek, cupping his strong jaw delicately. “It’s funny to watch their disappointment, to see them imagine all the things they could do to you only to have the rug yanked out from under them.”

“You’re going to buy me.” He really was a smart boy.

Lucifer smiled and ran his hand up to card through Sam’s hair. “Eventually.”


	4. Samandestiel Modeling AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean, Castiel and Samandriel are runway models for the male equivalent of Victoria's Secret, they have themed lines based off of fruit

Samandriel got to see a lot of ass in his job. Being a lingerie model pretty much ensured that. However, along with that job came the ability to tell when an ass was truly spectacular. In all his years of working in the business, he’d quickly learned that a lean build and perky backside were a winning combination. It wasn’t something he saw often and rarely did he see someone so good that he wanted to tear them out of the fall line and ravish them right in front of the make up artists.

Then the show for  _Spring Harvest_  came out. He himself had been dressed up in something inspired by blueberries, indigo and violet tones and very, very poofy. His entire look consisted of a pair of panties, boycut that sat low on his hips. Over them he wore a petticoat, taffeta layered and cut to sit right at mid-thigh. The top, though, was his favorite. It was a cute little gypsy top with a straight neck and short sleeves. Just like everything with the ensemble it was petite, cutting off just under his chest. His belly button ring was proudly on display, glinting prettily under the spotlights.

Being the star of the show should have been a guarantee. That all came into the question the moment he saw Castiel Novak. He’d only ever met the other model a handful of times and they’d never done a show together. He wasn’t the only one, Dean and Sam Winchester arrived just behind him.

Castiel’s outfit was based on strawberries. He wore bright red briefs, small white spots dotted irregularly throughout. Muted green lace trim lined the edges, but it was the camisole that sold the whole thing. It hugged his chest and sides, wide lace straps accentuating the sharp angle of his collarbone.

Samandriel wished he was the worst. No, that was Dean. Dean who was in apple-inspired wear. Satin panties, sleek and tight hugged his ass perfectly. They were a light pink and stroked with splashes of pastel yellow, morel like a gala or Fuji apple than red delicious. He was wearing what looked like a sports bra of the same color scheme. And to top of Dean’s outfit there were little green bows on the front of his panties and top, sitting just perfectly like little leaves. Or at least, that was what Samandriel thought would be the worst of it.

No. Of course not. Next were the elbow-length sleeves and the thigh-high socks. All topped with little green bows. The final nail in the coffin was the strip of green ribbon tied at his throat like a bow tie.

Samandriel sat down while Sam bent over him and did his make up, pretty brown hair tied back neatly. He looked over at Dean and Cas, watching them stand close and speak in hushed tones. There was so much energy between them, so much chemistry. They glanced at Samandriel and smiled, Dean winking for effect.

“Your cheeks have some nice natural pigment.” Sam smiled to him warmly and dusted the over the swell of his cheekbone, drawing the pigment back along the curve, toward his eye.

He coughed and tried to focus on anything that wasn’t the two very flirtatious, very beautiful models he’d be sharing the runway with. “Thank you.”


	5. Sastiel Mpreg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mpreg and hormone-induced sex

The one thing Sam hadn’t really anticipated with Cas being pregnant was that some days he’d come home and Cas would be on the bed naked, hard and wanting. The morning sickness? Oh yeah. The odd cravings? Of course. Swelling and pain and the use of a heating pad? Definitely. Random demanding horny mood swings? No, though he probably should have.

Like this morning. Sam woke up slowly, relaxed and drifting in the warmth of the sheets. Then he felt an insistent hand sliding down his stomach, warm lips on his ear.

“Sam.” It was such a soft whisper, barely there and so full of need.

He opened his eyes and gasped as Cas grabbed him, squeezing his half-hard cock. A smile quirked his lips and he stretched, moaning from it and the way Cas jacked him slowly.

“Morning to you, too, baby.” They shared a kiss, warm and slow like the morning itself.

Cas wasn’t content with that, though. He turned over to his side and scooted back so his ass was pressed into Sam’s hip. Sam got the message and reached down, feeling Cas stretched and wet already. He moaned and let the head of his cock slide against the slick hole.

“Got yourself ready for me, didn’t you sweetheart?” Cas keened and nodded, pushing his ass back into the touch.

Slipping in was like everything else since he’d woken, smooth and simple. Cas gasped and rolled his hips back into it, fucking himself on Sam’s cock. The night they conceived flashed in Sam’s mind, it looked much the same. Cas’ baby bump wasn’t too prominent yet, but there were still four months to go and Winchester boys got big. He splayed his hand over Cas’ stomach and went as slowly as Cas would let him, pressing gentle kisses to the spot behind Cas’ ear, nosing into his dark hair.

He reached up and ran a finger across Cas’ nipple, loving the thought of his children feeding from that same spot. One of Sam’s favorite things about times like this was the way Cas could come untouched, the way he would go rigid and clamp down, long moans pulled from his throat as he released and sank back into Sam’s body. Sam followed him quickly, burying his face into Cas’ neck as he finished, another reminder of that night a few short months ago when they’d done the same thing and created a new life together.


	6. DeanBennyCas Bodyswap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Benny bodyswap because of Castiel

“Dean, has your left shoulder always tingled like this?” Green eyes looked up, confused and a little panicked.

Across the table a pair of blue lifted with a smile. “Not always, no, didn’t start up until four or five years ago. I almost forgot it did that.”

Fluttering drew both their attentions as Castiel landed, looking between them. He nodded to Benny’s body, “hello, Dean.”

Dean’s body sat up straighter, trading a look with the man seated across from him. “How come you know that’s him?”

Benny’s body stood, arms cross over his chest as inside Dean started to piece things together. “And why don’t you look surprised?”

Castiel smiled softly, looking rather proud of himself.

Dean’s voice spoke up with Benny’s caution, drawl thickening around the words. “What did you do, bluebird?”

A small chuckle worked its way out of Cas’ throat, both men sharing another look before the angel spoke. “You were fighting yesterday, I wanted to put a stop to it.”

“How does a body swap end an argument?” Benny’s eyes narrowed into one of Dean’s mannerisms, incredulous bordering on getting angry.

“Well, the two of you aren’t fighting, are you?” Another look, this one shocked and unsure. Castiel interrupted their staring by clearing his throat. “Now, I think it would benefit the both of you to learn each other’s bodies better.”

Dean’s eyes widened, Benny’s accent deepening his voice further. “Would it now?”

Benny’s hands went to Cas’ hips, cool lips on his ear with whispers that were all Dean. “I knew you were kinky, Cas, but damn.”

It ended on a laugh and with a kiss, the three of them all but running to Dean’s bedroom.


	7. Wincest Star Trek RP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean likes roleplay, so Sam pretends to be Spock while Dean is Kirk

Dean bit at Sam’s stomach and smiled when his little brother gasped. He sucked hard, running his hands up and down the toned thighs boxing him in. Sam’s voice was hoarse since he’d had to shout most of the day before because Dean’s hearing had blown out. Freaking witches. Now Dean’s hearing was mostly fine, but Sam’s throat was still messed up. Somehow it made it even better when he whispered and moaned.

“Captain.” Dean hummed and sucked another hickey into Sam’s stomach, biting hard enough to leave impressions of his teeth.

He crawled back up Sam’s body and kissed him, taking his time to retrace every familiar curve with his tongue. The one body he knew better than his own was his little brother’s and he never got tired of reinforcing that knowledge, burning every inch of Sam into his memory so deep he’d never forget.

They parted and Dean rolled his hips down, Sam bucking up to meet him. “Yes, Mr. Spock?”

Sam barely kept a smile off his face. They always felt a little goofy playing around like this, but they kept going, letting the somewhat silly mood make it better. Forgetting themselves for a little while so they could have the only thing either of them truly had left.


	8. Samifer Werewolf AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More from the [Silver Forked Tongue](http://garrisonbabe.tumblr.com/tagged/silver-forked-tongue) 'verse

It’s such an odd thing not to know. Lucifer has researched werewolves from high school when his older brother found out that a pack lived within mere miles of their back yard. He’s spoken with pack alphas and even down to the lowliest of pack omegas. There are things he’s witnessed with his own eyes that many humans can’t even dream of seeing. Like the way a caretaker will hold and comfort a mother giving birth while the father sits behind the pack’s den and howls his excitement. He’s seen females smile as they hear their mate and their child howling and screaming in unison. Seen the tears and the joy and for just a moment he was envious of their species, of the family bonds that kept them so close.

Being around for something so intimate, Lucifer finds it laughable that he never considered the way their ranking system truly worked.

Sam tears into a piece of beef roast, still raw because cooked meat has a way of upsetting his stomach. The young wolf slices bits off with his claws and pops them into his mouth, other times he just yanks chunks away with his teeth like some giant puppy playing tug of war. In a sense he is. Sam’s only eighteen, after all. Even if his own people considered him an adult at fifteen, he has a lot of growing and learning to do. Things like control, right now he still has so much puppy energy left, romping around the back yard, leaping up onto the house during the full moon.

Never once did Luc consider the enthusiasm and mania might be due to something else.

“What did you say the rank was called, Sam?” Hazel eyes look up and meet his, lost for a moment before it clicks.

“Oh, sentinel.” He carries on like nothing’s different.

“I thought you were an alpha.”  _The knot certainly seems to say so._

“That’s different. Being that kind of alpha just means I can’t get pregnant. Politics have nothing to do with sex.” Sam continues through the roast and all Lucifer can do is stare. For as much as he thought he knew, he still has much to learn.


	9. Anna/Gabriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> High School AU

Gabriel has a… well a reputation. He’s a bit of a dog, a trickster, a clown, he doesn’t take anything too seriously. It isn’t that his grades are bad, he’s passing by with a nice average. He just isn’t outstanding in any of the ways the Milton clan would expect. That and, well, he’s a Novak. The rivalry between Michael Milton and Lucifer Novak is still remembered by the school, especially by their children. She already gets enough flack for being friends with Castiel. Her father considers him too rebellious for Milton standards.

Though hanging out with Dean Winchester will probably get anyone that reputation, deserved or not. The Novaks just don’t have all these silly rules like curfew or don’t put your elbows on the table, keep that music down your brother’s studying and really the list could go on forever. From what she’s seen the only thing the Novaks have to stick to is not getting arrested. Not because they’ll get in trouble, but because their parents won’t post bail for them.  _If we get caught we have to deal with the consequences_ , Cas had said.

So maybe that’s part of the allure of being near Gabriel, knowing what he can do and has done in times past. Then again, he also does look at her and not in the way he looks at other girls. No, he really  _looks_  at her. She’s asked Cas about it, but he just gets quiet and says his brother’s personal affairs are none of his business. He seems to put an emphasis on  _affairs_ , too.

Overall Anna’s content to just play out impossible situations in her head. Things like introducing Gabriel to her dad as her boyfriend. It’s a little pathetic, a lot cliché but it’s just her in her head, so it doesn’t matter.

Well, it didn’t until Gabriel is sitting down next to her, taking out his own lunch. A few people are looking over, whispering softly and this isn’t the kind of attention she needs. Gabriel leans over and hands her a dark chocolate Hershey bar.

“Let ‘em talk, we’ll be out of here in a year anyway.” She thinks he isn’t going to say anything else until he pulls out a thermos of coffee. In the middle of the day. No wonder Cas says he’s hyper active. “You wanna go out this Friday?”

She should say no, she should make an excuse. But it doesn’t come, instead she nods and smiles. “That would be cool.”

She’s gonna be dead by Saturday supper, but it’ll be worth it.


	10. Sevin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin introducing Sam as his boyfriend to his mother

This is worse than the admissions interview for Stanford. Back then it was just his future, his education. He knew what he was capable of, he was confident. Here, he’s a thirty year old man that feels like he’s about to have a heart attack he’s so damn worked up. Really, he shouldn’t be. It’s just Linda Tran.

Linda Tran. Who raised Kevin, who’s been there the entire way through the trials and everything. Who Dean tried to  _fucking stab_. She’s been gracious enough to forgive him for that and to not hold it against Sam. But still… if there’s one woman that can actually scare Sam into doing something, it’s Linda Tran.

Kevin seems just as nervous, so Sam puts on a brave face, keeps everything underneath the surface. It seems to work because Kevin hops up and Sam catches him in time for a kiss. “Why aren’t you nervous?”

Sam smiles and kisses him again. “I’ve dealt with worse.”

A laugh brightens the boy’s face and Sam kisses his smile, still trying to convince himself that Linda isn’t something to fear. He lets Kevin back down and looks down at himself. Maybe plaid isn’t the right choice for this kind of dinner. But other than cheap suits it’s about the only thing he has. And he gets on Cas about updating his wardrobe, damn.

Kevin gives his hand a reassuring squeeze and that, of course, is right when Linda walks into the library where dinner’s set up. She looks between them and seems to come to her own conclusions.

“I can’t say that I’m surprised.” She doesn’t even spare them half a look as she settles in to eat. “Sam, you said you went to Stanford, right?”

Sam clears his throat and shifts from foot to foot before taking a seat at the table, Kevin dropping into the chair beside him at the same time. “Yes, ma’am, pre-law.”

She hums and bites into a piece of chicken, nodding approvingly. Their eyes meet and Sam swallows roughly. “Take care of him.”

The tone implies serious bodily harm if he doesn’t agree and even if it didn’t Sam would still answer just as quickly. “Yes, ma’am.”

Kevin coughs loudly and Sam laughs, reaching for his hand under the table.


	11. Deanbenny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diner smut

Dean opens his legs wider and wonders if he shouldn’t tell Benny to close the blinds more. They’re already as closed as they can be, but still. Then Benny’s tongue swirls around his hole again, licking away the last bits of strawberry filling. The tarts are a new addition to the menu and Dean’s loving every second of the taste trials.

He comes back up and Dean yanks him onto the counter. There are chunks of fruit in his beard and Dean leans up to clean them off, laughing when Benny growls at him. They’ll have to take a longer shower than usual, what with all this fruit syrup covering them both, but Dean definitely isn’t complaining. The only downside to doing this is that they’ll also have to spend more time wiping the counter and floors down.

Benny looks down at him, eyes half-lidded and smile feral. “What d’you want, darlin’?”

Dean grins wickedly and slips one hand down to spank Benny’s ass. “Think I wanna try those blackberry preserves you made earlier.”

They kiss again, Benny pinning Dean down with his body, grinding down to fuck himself against Dean’s hip. His mouth trails across Dean’s jaw to his neck, teeth pulling it before his tongue laps across to soothe. He pulls back to look, smirking crookedly at the fact that Dean won’t be able to cover the bite up with the collar of his shirt like usual. “Anythin’ you want, beautiful.” 


	12. Sevin H/C

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin taking care of hurt!Sam

“Sam, hold still.” Kevin holds the cut together and closes it with another line of superglue. It isn’t ideal, but Dean’s out at the store getting more supplies and in the meantime Sam’s bleeding all over himself. Sam huffs indignantly and Kevin stops. “Look, I could just let you bleed out right now. Or you could hold still and let me help you.”

“You shouldn’t have to take care of me.” It’s so quiet that at first Kevin thinks he hasn’t heard correctly. “Just, go get yourself something to eat, Kev.”

Instead Kevin finishes the line of glue and starts checking Sam’s wrist for fractures. “I’m not doing this because I have to, Sam. I’m doing it because you’d do the same for me. I want to help.”

It seems to shut the hunter up for the moment, or at least makes him more compliant so Kevin can confirm that it’s just a sprain. He manages to get Sam into a new shirt and lays out a pair of sweat pants. When his back is turned and he’s walking away Sam speaks again.

“Thanks, Kev.” He stops and looks over his shoulder, Sam is giving him a small, grateful smile.

“No problem.” The door opens with Dean returning, Cas in toe. They hear the tail end of a conversation about the many reasons one should never use mint floss for stitches and start laughing, Sam wincing a little from his bruised rib.


	13. CharlieJo and Destiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LARP double date, Jo and Castiel fighting in a duel

Jo was still giving Dean shit about the handmaiden thing. Cas, too, but in a totally different way that Dean actually really liked. If the tent was a-rockin’ and all that.

Truthfully, Dean had been a little skeptical about a double date. He remembered going on a few with Lisa for that year everything was fucked to Hell and back. They were usually awkward, he was stuck pretending he didn’t know how to kill someone, or worse, with his steak knife. He had to dodge questions about where he was from, how long he’d be here, where did he work. All of it was just painful and awkward.

He should have known it wouldn’t be like that with this group. Charlie knew everything, trial by fire and all. Jo was, well, Jo. And Cas… yeah. Safe to say this date was turning out to be pretty damned awesome. Then it only got better when someone suggested the queen’s knights duel. Dean was all down for that.

Cas picked up a staff (maybe it was a spear?) and Jo grabbed a couple daggers. Or rather the closest PVC, couch stuffing and duct tape facsimiles this place had. Dean had expected Cas to just lay Jo down outright, get her angry maybe and have a nice brawl. Instead he played with her, dragged her across the field and even let her take out one of his arms.

Then it got brutal. Cas moved like he weighed nothing, slinging around that awkward ass fake weapon with ease. Jo kept up as best she could, but eventually Cas knocked her down and poked her in the chest with the end, effectively ending her life in-game. The crowd that had gathered just stared silently and Dean took a deep breath, trying not to bring attention to the fact that he was getting hard in his fucking costume.

Cas helped Jo up and they both made their way back. An amused smile graced Cas’ face. He leaned in close and pressed himself right into Dean’s groin. “I take it you enjoyed the display of martial skill?”

Dean nodded and coughed. “Wanna show some of those moves up close?”

Jo snorted and Dean flipped her off before letting Cas drag him away to the tents.


	14. DeannaBenny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benny and always a girl!Dean, Deanna dresses up as Goldilocks while Benny is the Papa Bear

Deanna turns around in front of the mirror and looks at her skirt, making sure her ass isn’t completely hanging out the back. The light pink frills keep her covered for the most part. She turns back and pulls her thigh-highs up a little more, wishing she had time to put on her garter belt. But they’re already late and she can just  _see_  bitch face Sam is going to give her for making him stand off to the side alone, pining for Jess Moore with a cup of half-warm beer.

Benny knocks on her bedroom door and saunters in. He’s wearing a brown henley and black slacks. She let him keep the suspenders, even though they don’t go with the costume. There’s also a dark brown leather trench coat swishing around his knees. He slips his cap on and gives her a thorough once-over when she turns to face him. She bought her outfit, despite Charlie’s insistence that she could sew anything costume that Dee needed. Charlie has enough on her plate with the drama department without Dee making matters worse.

The whole thing is plaid, the skirt, the under bust part of the top. All of it. It’s also a really pale shade of yellow that Dee almost wants to call pastel. If it weren’t sewn directly to the short-sleeve white blouse that completed it, she’d think about wearing just the skirt bit of it with a frilly apron. Maybe get Benny to take her right on the kitchen table.

He sets his hands on her hips and leans in to kiss her, already wearing the clip-on fangs she threw at him the day before. They’re supposed to be for a werewolf costume, but Papa Bear’s close enough for Dee’s liking. He kneels down to help her get the heels on and clipped around her ankle, sparing a few moments to kiss her thighs.

She relaxes into it, only pulling back when he kisses over her panties. “C’mon, we don’t have time.”

He stands and lifts her, holding her by her thighs while her legs wrap around his wide frame. “Always time to get you off, darlin’.”

His beard scrapes down the side of her neck and yeah, she really wants to take him up on that, but Sam’s probably going to start calling if they don’t head out. “Later, Papa Bear.”

There’s a sparkle in his eyes when he pulls back and sets her down gently, hands still warm against her skin. “I like how that sounds.”

Dee grins and chuckles, kneading the bulge in Benny’s slacks. She brushes across the head with two fingers, kissing his chin as he twitches and swells under her touch. “I’ll remember that.”

She lets him go and walks away, giggling the whole way down the hall to the front door. Just as she opens it she hears him yelling at her. “You are an ungodly tease!”


	15. Samandestiel

There’s an old farmhouse way past the city limits. Half the road to get there is dirt and when it rains in spring you may as well take a boat instead of any kind of on-road vehicle. Newcomers think the place is abandoned, the outside looking like it’s in disrepair. Locals know better. That place to some is a haven for family and friends, for others it just isn’t talked about.

Dean steps out into the grass in the morning, barefoot and shirtless with dew chilling his toes. Above him a bedroom window opens and Samandriel sticks his head out to remind Dean the lawn needs mowed. Not like Cas hadn’t said the same thing ten minutes before, but Dean’s used to it, so he laughs and nods his agreement. A riding mower has made the job easier in recent years, but it’ll still take over an hour.

A big dog comes around the side of the house, tail wagging excitedly while a cat lounges on the porch like she couldn’t care less. Dean kneels down and runs his hand through the mutt’s fur, trying not to think about how it was easier for them both five years ago. He’s hitting forty, which is ridiculous because he seriously remembers his thirty first like it was yesterday.

After a moment Castiel comes outside with a cigarette in his hand and Dean raises one brow.

“Don’t tell on me.” He points an accusatory finger and Dean raises his hands in mock-surrender, grinning and looking back out over their property. The mailbox will need fixed soon.

The front door opens again and Dean looks back in time to see Cas cuss and put the cigarette out on the porch railing. Samandriel glares and stomps back inside. Dean chuckles and turns back as Cas moves to follow him.

“I didn’t tell on you.” Cas gives him a withering look and flips him off.

The sun climbs higher in the sky and Dean sighs, figuring it’s about time to make sure the mower has enough gas.


	16. Sevin: A/B/O

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alpha!Sam and pregnant!omega!Kevin, Sam doting on the baby bump

Kevin hated being pregnant. There were mood swings, weird dreams, weird cravings. Weird everything. His life had had enough weird in it. He’d never even planned on getting knocked up before he met Sam. He thought he’d probably get his tubes tied and make it a non issue. Then the world’s tallest alpha rescued him like a damsel in distress and suddenly it was all he could think about. Half of it was probably biological drives telling him Sam was the perfect alpha to raise a litter with, but really, even without hormones he knew Sam would be a great dad.

More evidence of it presented when Kevin woke up with Sam’s voice murmuring lowly. A large hand was splayed possessively and lovingly over his stomach, lips brushing against the stretched skin.

“When you get into college, just promise me you won’t show me up too badly, all right? I could only go for four years.” There was a lingering sadness when he spoke, but also a wistful hope. Kevin smiled and reached down to run a hand through Sam’s hair.

“You don’t stop and they’ll pop out talking about full-ride scholarships.” They both laughed, Kevin wincing as one of them kicked him right in the ribs.

Sam kissed the bump and chuckled. “You be nice in there.”

Everything settled after a moment and Kevin breathed a sigh of relief. “At least they listen to you.”


	17. Winchambers: hurt/comfort

“Quit squirming, you’ll make it worse.” Dean frowned up at her and she sighed, frustrated and too tired anymore to argue. They would have gone to a hospital, Dean had insisted on it, but she hated them. The last time she was in a hospital it was when her dad was still alive.

So now she had to lie down perfectly still and try not to move too much while Dean sewed up a huge gash on her thigh. He had at least let her drink enough whiskey that she couldn’t feel it so much. Aidan was off somewhere, probably avoiding her because any time Dean was around things changed. She changed.

He finished up and tied the stitches off, cutting the thread with a pair of scissors. His thumb ran just beside it, stroking an apology onto her tender flesh. “You gotta be more careful.”

Krissy ground her teeth and tried not to kick him away. He was right, of course, she did need to be more careful. She wasn’t invincible by any stretch. In reality a monster could kill her far more easily than Dean or Sam. His lips pressed against her thigh and she closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. He poured the rest of the alcohol over her skin and she hissed at the burn.

She opened her eyes when a shadow fell across, finding him kneeling in front of her, close enough that she could still smell the blood on him. He smiled and brushed her hair out of her face, looking at her like she was important. What was she supposed to do with that?

He leaned in and kissed her forehead, lingering long enough that she was able to pull him into a real kiss. His mouth was warm and sure, his hand stroking up and down her side carefully. When he pulled back he smiled at her again, a little of the fatigue and sadness gone from his eyes. “Get some sleep.”

“Only if you stay.” Krissy was injured and more than a little tipsy. She knew nothing would happen, not like this, she just needed him close.

Dean stood and kicked his boots off, then shed his jacket and overshirt. He crawled in behind her and settled at her back as a wall. The heat coming from him felt more steady than anything she could remember in recent history. One of his arms fell around her waist. “Go to sleep, Krissy.”


	18. Genderbent Samifer

There was light everywhere. Of everything Sam had expected, it wasn’t that. Maybe she should have, what with Lucifer being the light bringer. It was the one memory she had left of her and Lucifer being united. The cage was a strange place and most of what she could remember was muddled. Screaming in the distance, Lucifer angrily shoving Michael away, trying to protect Sam. Not that she could remember exactly why. Most of her memories had been wiped clean. Cas said leaving them intact would have broken her.

She prayed in desperation, hoping that maybe someone would hear. Cas was the first one on her mind, even though he seemed more attuned to Dee’s prayers than her own. Hell, even Balthazar would have been a nice change of pace. But no. Lucifer.

The archangel stood there, flexing her fingers, examining the way the joints bent and straightened. The demons were dead. Dee was out cold, still breathing but definitely down for the count. Lucifer smiled and knelt beside her, her old face whole and unburnt.

“Hello, Sam.” Her voice. Just like it used to be.

Sam didn’t know when she’d stopped breathing, maybe about the time Lucifer just stood there like nothing was wrong. “How are you—“

“Here?” Another smile. Lucifer ran her fingers down Sam’s arm, all the pain from getting knocked around the room gone in an instant. “Raphael, I believe. Little brother is anxious to pick up where everything left off.” Sam gasped, panic seizing her. “Don’t worry, Sam. You proved your point. I did promise we would have our own showdown, a fiddle of gold, as it were. You won. I have no interest in testing it again.”

“So, what, you’re back and you’re just going to leave Earth alone?” Maybe some optimism could have done her well, but seeing her girlfriend burning on the ceiling at Stanford had gone a long way to killing what little she’d had left to begin with and it only ever got worse from there.

“Yes.” Lucifer smiled widely, knowing that Sam knew there was a catch. “If there is any one thing I learned from you, Sam, it’s that everyone deserves a choice. I think Raphael would do well to hear this message.” She stood and snapped her fingers, the cuts across Dee’s body vanishing. “Besides, I’m always fond of little rebels and Castiel has made quite a name for himself. How do you think an archangel could aid in his little war?”

Sam exhaled shakily. As much as she was glad that Lucifer was going to leave Earth be, she couldn’t help but think that Heaven was going to be devastated far worse than any mortal plane.


	19. Samifer: A/B/O

In general, Lucifer hated being a beta. Their father was an alpha, Michael was an alpha, Gabriel was an alpha. Hell, even  _Castiel_  was an alpha and he was the youngest of them. True, it was rare that a family produced all alphas, but why him? The worst was that people seemed to have this misconceived notion that being a beta or omega made someone submissive right off the bat. That was, of course, absolutely false. Castiel was one of the biggest subs he’d ever seen and the omega he got, Dean, was probably the pushiest dom he’d encountered outside of Michael.

But there were some perks to it. If he’d been born an alpha, he never would have been able to get with Sam. Sam was tall, broad, typical alpha look. Dean was his brother, which explained the almost unusual height he displayed for how he’d presented. But Sam was a piece of art.

What made it even better was the way he’d just lay back and let Lucifer take control. Any other alphas Luc had been with insisted on being in charge. Just because they had a knot it somehow made them boss. Sam on the other hand went with the flow, not quite so high strung.

Lucifer’s hands splayed on Sam’s chest, hips swirling, lifting and falling as he sought relief from heat. Sam’s hands were resting on his thighs, his hips rolling up into every downward thrust. The base of his cock was swelling, knot catching on Lucifer’s rim. Sam whimpered every time he pulled off, a mix of pain and arousal making his fingers clench. Finally Lucifer couldn’t pull off, tied to his alpha completely. He ground his hips down, twisting and gyrating until finally,  _finally_  his heat broke and he came across Sam’s stomach.

He flopped down and breathed slowly, humming in content when Sam started rubbing his sides. In general, Lucifer hated being a beta. But he loved Sam, so he made it work.


	20. Samandestiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuddling, fluff

Warmth. It was the first thing Alfie felt when he started to wake up. Becoming human had taken its toll, though some ways were worse than others. Sleep meant nightmares about Crowley, Naomi… a time when his older brother was something that almost warranted smiting. He’d forgiven Castiel long ago. Cas was just trying to do the right thing, but he let his emotions rule him. Before, Samandriel had never known what that could be like. Then he became human, he became Alfie.

So he was quickly becoming accustomed to going to sleep, the need to eat and bathe. To the sensation-flooded world of humanity as a whole. The Winchesters were remarkable men, just as he’d said. They were patient, loving, kind. Both of them taught him like a child while still treating him like an adult. Dean was gentle in a way he hadn’t expected. Sam, too, was attentive and caring. It was some time before he could spot the differences between the types of attention, though.

The physical senses he relied on were a curse in some ways, but a blessing in others. Awareness of things like pain that were dulled under his Grace before weren’t pleasant, but getting the full flavor of chocolate showed him a bright side.

Dean was a very heavy heat behind him, the hunter’s body so much larger than his own. Normally he wouldn’t even have noticed such a thing, but it was impossible not to now. As an angel Dean couldn’t have done him harm, but now Dean could kill him with nothing more than his hands. He’d begun to understand the need of humans to trust one another. Even Castiel, who was slightly smaller than Dean, could seem to tower over him and could easily overpower him.

In times like this he enjoyed it. Dean making soft noises in his sleep, tangling their legs further together and drawing him close with the arm around his waist. The way Castiel would grumble and try to pull him back before shifting himself closer. It was a miracle any of them could still breathe when they were this close.

Soft lips pressed into his shoulder, only halfway conscious and he smiled at it. A groggy voice followed the kiss, those same lips brushing against his skin with the slurred speech. “ _Mernin’_ _._ ”

He laughed softly and squeezed Dean’s hand as it sat on his abdomen. Warmth. He’d never known it had the ability to fill the body instead of just surrounding it.


	21. Samifer College AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fucking in the library, Sam trying to keep quiet

This was nuts. If–no  _when_  they were caught they’d both probably be kicked out of the university. How was Sam supposed to go home and explain to his dad and his brother that he got kicked out of Stanford for  _fucking in the library_? Jesus how did he let a guy named after the devil talk him into this? For fuck’s sake he had more common sense than this!

Then again… “Are you all right, Sam?” The edges of Lucifer’s voice were teasing, despite the breathlessness.

Leave it to Luc to be completely calm through it, all the while Sam was damn-near biting through his own hand to try and keep quiet. Friday night in the library wasn’t necessarily  _dead_  per se, but it was slow. Finding a somewhat deserted corner for their business wasn’t difficult.

Luc rolled his hips and Sam’s eyes fluttered. The number of things he’d learned out here ( _not_  in his classes) was making him wonder how anyone survived without sex like this. For all his dominance, Lucifer loved riding Sam and maybe when he was younger he wouldn’t have been able to rationalize a dom taking it up the ass, but anymore it was one of the sexiest things he could imagine.

No one was around and if Sam could keep quiet it would stay that way. The one real worry he had was walking back to his dorm with stains on his tee shirt.


	22. Destiel Mpreg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pregnant!Cas being embarrassed, Dean reassuring him

Any time Castiel looked in the mirror he couldn’t help but think that as a man, he shouldn’t look like this. Human men didn’t get pregnant, their chests didn’t swell to produce milk and they definitely didn’t get cravings to dip string cheese into raspberry sherbet. Well, maybe that last one wasn’t exclusive to him and his current state, but still.

No matter his own feelings on it, though, his embarrassment, Dean was always there with a smile. Most days more than a smile, lips pressing kisses to his belly button, hands splayed wide and a fond voice telling the children to behave. Castiel would have told Dean that the children couldn’t understand him, but he kept quiet and simply smiled at the affection he was being showered with. There was something comforting about the way Dean adored him like this.

At night he would fall asleep to Dean rubbing up and down his back, over his stomach, kissing his shoulders. The love and awe in every gesture made him feel warm, complete in a way that even his own Grace couldn’t compare to.

Human men may not have looked quite so soft, their stomachs protruding in such a way, but Castiel wasn’t human and he knew Dean didn’t want him any other way. That alone made everything worth it.


	23. Samifer Canon AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam explaining to John that he's dating Lucifer

“Okay now explain this to me again, Sam. You think you’re dating Satan?” John popped open another beer and took a long pull.

Sam shifted from one foot to the other. He’d meant it as a joke, mostly. But when you say something as absurd as  _yeah and I’ve been dating Lucifer for six months_ , even if you’re fourteen, your dad’s gonna notice.

He sighed and tried to think of a way to talk himself out of this. “Well, technically the devil’s name is Lucifer, dad.” The unimpressed look he was leveled with was enough to make him hurry on. “And it was a joke, anyway.”

John took another drink, draining most of the can. “That’s not the kind of stuff you joke about in this family, Sam. You don’t  _joke_  about dating a demon–”

“Lucfier’s an angel.” He regretted the words the moment they left his mouth, but he wasn’t going to let his dad call his best friend a demon.

For a few moments John was quiet, then he finished his can and tossed in the general direction of the trash. Dean would clean it up later, like he always did. “Get me another beer.”

Sam went over to the minifridge and came back with a cold can. John took it from him without a word. “Dad–”

“Conversation’s over, Sammy, go do your homework.” John grabbed the tv remote and flipped over to the football game.

Sam went over to the other room and sat in a ratty armchair that had more cigarette burns than actual upholstery. He felt the phantom sensation of fingers on his scalp and opened his eyes to see a face that looked almost like his smiling at him sadly. “Don’t worry, Sam, it won’t always be this bad.”

It almost seemed like there was a threat in the words, and some days Sam almost wanted Lucifer to act on it.


	24. Sevin Body Worship

He didn’t get it. Sam had been with a lot of people, a lot of really good looking people at that. Yet for some reason he still spread Kevin out on the mattress and took his time, learning and relearning every inch of skin. He looked at Kevin like he was something precious, more holy than he already was as a prophet.

Kevin learned pretty quickly that it was beyond useless to try and get Sam to hurry up. Even if Sam didn’t already have twice the patience Kevin did, there was no way he was going to manhandle Sam into getting the show on the road. So instead he resigned himself to his fate right in time for Sam lick into his belly button. A little nip pinched the skin beside it, making his entire abdomen jump. Sam smiled against him, looking up briefly before biting down again, this time sucking a hickey that would last longer than the welts from his teeth.

Sam moved lower, completely bypassing Kevin’s cock in favor of nuzzling into the crease of his hip, kissing the angles of his bones under his skin. For a moment he contemplated kicking the hunter for fun, but not hard enough to do any damage, what little he could really do. The twitch in his muscles didn’t go unnoticed, Sam smirking and climbing up his body. They kissed, Kevin’s hands tangling in Sam’s hair to pull hard. The hunter’s head was yanked back, a hiss coming through his clenched teeth. Sam growled and kissed him again, bearing down with enough weight that Kevin almost felt uncomfortable breathing.

A large hand wrapped most of the way around his knee, drawing it up until his leg was hooked over Sam’s hip. The kiss broke, Sam laughing softly as he exhaled. “You’re impatient.”

Kevin rolled his eyes and pulled Sam’s hair again. “Maybe you take too long.”

The smile he got in response made his stomach flutter. “I could make it take longer.”

It wasn’t clear if the words were a promise or a threat. Probably both.


	25. DeannaBenny Scifi AU

If there was one woman you didn’t fuck with in the entirety of Earth’s Extra-Solar Navy, it was Deanna Winchester. The last guy that had tried got both of his noses broken and his jaw cracked into two extra pieces. There wasn’t anyone better for a partner during his tour. Hand her a gun and you were guaranteed a body count, minimal civilian casualties every damn time. She was a badass quickly working her way up to being a legend.

Underneath her fatigues she was definitely still a woman, though. A fact she tried to hide more often than not. Benny could understand why, to an extent. Hardly any of the women he’d met in the military during his time liked to be ogled the same way the civilians were. Some days it was hard to believe the human race had come so far technologically without hardly advancing at all socially.

Then again, social advancement probably would have kept their barracks crowded during dollar Tuesdays down at Gabe’s in the station’s fourth ring, so maybe it wasn’t all that bad. Dee’s nails dug into his back and he couldn’t help growling, squeezing her hips harder as he thrust in roughly.

Her eyes were half-lidded, mouth open to let out all those little sighs he loved. They couldn’t afford to be too loud or the NCO might come down and bust them. He leaned down and kissed her, groaning when she sucked his tongue into her mouth. When they parted she tilted her head and ran her teeth across his jaw, scraping against his stubble. When his contract was through he was definitely growing a beard.

“C’mon, Papa Bear, thought the PT test last month said you were the most fit in the unit.” Her chuckling tease turned into a gasp when Benny hiked her legs higher, changing his angle.

“You are the Devil.” His own voice was rough, sweat sliding down his back. Sex with her was demanding to say the least, but it was some of the best in his life.

Dee pulled her legs back further, folding herself almost in half to hook them over his shoulders. “You love it.”

And yeah, he did.


	26. Samandestiny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clothes shopping

It was almost unnerving, Dean’s enthusiasm to take them to the store to shop for new clothing. Benny had been amused and Samandriel knew enough to look between the three of them with something almost like dread. Castiel could see a lot of flannel in their future.

Luckily Benny was a voice of reason, offering helpful hints and a spare word here and there to keep Dean from buying an entire rack of henley shirts. Small things had changed in Benny since Samandriel gave the last of his grace to turn the former vampire human. It wasn’t just the heartbeat and body heat, something about him looked almost new. If Castiel were still an angel he could have probably figured it out. As it was, he simply let Dean drag him back to the dressing room by the wrist.

Samandriel was in the stall next to him, seemingly fighting with the hanger. “Why did humans think these clips were a good idea?”

Benny and Dean started laughing, to which Samandriel threw a shoe at them over the door. Castiel laughed when Dean shouted and someone shushed him. Benny’s voice was muffled through the door, but judging by Dean’s pleased hum at their murmured conversation, he could only imagine that Samandriel was going be thrown over someone’s knee when they got back to the bunker.

He slipped a pair dark jeans up his legs and zipped the fly. Samandriel’s door opened next to him, so he figured it was now or never. When he stepped out both Dean and Benny were openly gaping at Samandriel, who was dressed in a pair of slim jeans and a dark tee shirt, a cotton button down open and hanging around his waist. Then their gazes fell to him, his tight fitting cotton shirt and the dark denim covering his legs. Dean cleared his throat before nodding and giving a thumbs up with a shaky smile. He and Samandriel traded a concerned look, shrugging and heading back into their own dressing rooms.

As he closed the door he heard Benny whispering to Dean. “Brother, tell me I ain’t the only one gettin’ hard in a thrift store.”

Dean coughed in response.


	27. Samifer Werewolf AU 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More [Silver Forked Tongue](http://garrisonbabe.tumblr.com/tagged/silver-forked-tongue)

It really shouldn’t have surprised Luc that when the rain came around, Sam couldn’t stand to be clothed. When they were young, he and Dean would run through the woods surrounding their foster father’s land. The same opportunities were scarce in the suburbs. A wolf the size of an elephant running down the street howling at the thunder might catch some very unwanted attention.

So when he heard on the news that they were due for a severe thunderstorm, Luc shoved Sam into the car and drove them forty minutes outside city limits. His family owned quite a lot of property and never before had he been so glad for it. Rain was just starting to warrant the use of the windshield wipers when they reached the field. He had to pull over on the side of the road, unsure that his entire car wouldn’t sink into the mud if he went into the grass.

Sam shot out of the passenger side and tore his clothing off, scraps of fabric left on the ground, discarded by the wild man running out in the thigh-high grasses. A sharp bolt of lightning skittered out across the sky, followed quickly some of the loudest thunder Luc had ever heard. For a moment he was worried it was going to set off his car alarm.

Laughter and howling were coming from the field, Sam jumping and forcing a transformation right as the rain picked up. He trotted back over to the car, nosing the door shut before the interior could get too wet. Through the blur of the rain it was hard to tell what exactly he was doing, but Luc did manage to catch Sam diving headlong into the mud through the windshield.

Oh, God, the leather seats.


	28. MichaelMeg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vampire AU

Blood rolled down her neck, spilling up from her mouth like a spring. Michael resisted the urge to lick his lips at the sight and smell, he was still a hunter. If he could just get back to his grandfather, they could cure him. He wouldn’t have to live with his own family coming after him. She plopped herself down in his lap, brown hair spilling over her shoulders, leading his eyes to her breasts. Everything from her lips down was covered in thick streams of red.

She smiled to him, crooning low in her throat before she even spoke. He could hear that now, the lead-up to actual speech. Weird. “C’mon, Michael, just a little lick.”

He resolutely kept his mouth shut, clenching his jaw even as he had to swallow down saliva that told him how hungry he was. Meg tisked and tapped his lips. “Now you’re just being rude.”

Another large gulp of blood filled her mouth from the bag in her hand, but she didn’t swallow, nor did she spit it out. Instead, she dug her nails into his midsection, scratching and gouging until she was breaching his flesh with the tips of her fingers. Only when she wiggled them and caused bright flares of pain from his ripping skin did he scream. The moment his mouth opened she was on him, kiss-feeding her fledgling his first mouthful of blood.

Michael groaned, both at the taste and at the feeling of his soul slipping away from him. He was hers now, no matter what.


	29. Samifer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanilla sex

Lucifer gasped as Sam bottomed out, the younger man’s cock finally all the way inside. He was by far the biggest Luc had ever seen, though when the man himself stood at six and a half feet tall, it wasn’t surprising. Maybe he was becoming a size queen, but Sam warranted it. Their lips met, just a soft press that quickly turned into more. Tongues slid and pushed along one another, Sam finally relenting as Luc sucked him in and reluctantly released him when they needed to breathe.

When Sam started thrusting Luc thought he was going to pass out. It didn’t hurt, thank God, but there was just  _so much_  of Sam moving. He spread his legs wider, tamping down the word  _whore_  as it popped into his head. Sam didn’t think that of him, wouldn’t use him and discard him like he was nothing. Sam cared, Sam wanted him. Despite everything, his damage, the destruction he could and likely would cause, this beautiful young man  _wanted_  him.

Luc ran his hands over Sam’s back, feeling the muscles shifting under the tanned skin that first caught his attention at the marathon three months ago. The hands that picked him up when he sprained his ankle after the tenth mile were now clutching his thighs tight, hiking them up around his hips. Their mouths met again, never getting enough of each other.

He tangled his fingers into Sam’s hair and kissed as deep as he could, trying to scream out everything he wanted to say with the swirl of his tongue around Sam’s. And, if he allowed himself, he could imagine Sam reciprocating everything as he ground their hips together with a deep groan.


	30. Weecest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shower sex, Dean jacking Sam off

Sam startled when he felt someone enter the shower with him. Normally he was more vigilant, but when Dean was on watch he let himself relax. His big brother would never let anything happen to him. Which was why he hadn’t bothered to keep an ear out for someone entering the bathroom, Dean wouldn’t let someone get that close to him when he was so vulnerable. He had half a second to panic before he felt the press of the amulet against the back of his head.

“Relax, Sammy, just me.” There was a teasing edge to Dean’s voice that Sam would have complained about if his brother’s hands didn’t immediately fasten to his hips. He swallowed roughly, biting his lower lip when Dean’s calloused fingers started to reach around to his front. “You got any idea how loud you are, Sammy?”

Sam clenched his jaw and let his hand fall away from his dick, Dean’s wrapping around it. Dean’s teeth nibbled at his neck, not enough to leave a mark, but enough to make Sam gasp and moan. He could feel Dean’s smile, always happy so long as Sam was feeling good. At the same time, Sam could feel Dean’s cock pressing against his ass, he’d help out with that after. Brothers were supposed to take care of each other.

Dean picked up his pace, jacking Sam’s cock in quick motions that were threatening to make Sam’s knees buckle. He reached back and tangled his hands in Dean’s hair, using it for a handhold as he bucked forward and came. A shout tore out of his throat, the orgasms Dean gave him were always the best.

He slumped against his big brother’s chest and realized after a moment that Dean was speaking. “There you go, little brother.”

Dean lifted his hand to his mouth and sucked Sam’s come off his fingers, making Sam whimper from more than just the spray of hot water on his over-sensitive dick.


	31. Destiel BJ

Cas’ hips tilted as Dean sucked him in, hands splayed wide. Dean’s lips wrapped around the head snugly, the swell of them spread wide over his flesh. Cas grabbed the couch, not trusting himself not to hurt Dean if he grabbed onto the hunter’s thick brown hair like he wanted. His fingers flexed and ripped the seams of the cushions as Dean sloppily swirled his tongue around the head inside his mouth. One of Dean’s thumbs brushed against his balls, massaging gently and sending more pleasure flooding through his nerves in a cascade.

His legs spread wider, Dean chuckling around him before slowly making his way down. A warm hand wrapped around Cas’ cock, Dean’s lips making contact with the circle of his thumb and index finger after a few seconds. Hard suction pulled more blood into his dick, hard throbbing of it making him swell further as Dean squeezed him.

When the suction turned soft it was almost torturously good, Dean giving him gentle suckles that were almost synced with the rapid beating of his vessel’s heart. The thumb that rubbed over his balls moved lower, pushing against his perineum. He bucked roughly, head flopping back limply.

Dean kept suckling and licking him, starting a shallow rhythm up and down his shaft. Saliva seeped out from the seal of Dean’s swollen lips, his hands spreading it around to make the slide slick across Cas’ flesh. Touching himself never felt like this, so intense and hot in his skin.

Cas closed his eyes, chest heaving as he tried to draw in deep breaths. Dean’s mouth pulled back to just under the head again, his hand still sliding along the rest of the shaft with a tight grip. Cas’ hips gave stilted thrusts, trying greedily to chase even more pleasure than he was already getting.

The familiar pressure was making his body feel heavy, his balls especially. He looked down to find Dean watching him, swirling his tongue all around the head once again, though he felt that instead of saw. Cas groaned and let his head fall back, knowing he’d come any second. “Oh,  _Dean_ , my good boy.”

Dean hummed around him in response and it was all he could take, back arching he came in Dean’s mouth. Small whimpers worked themselves between each moan of Dean’s name, pleasure blinding as Dean suckled him again, drawing every drop of his release out to be swallowed down.


	32. Sevin Arguing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Kevin get into a big fight and the rest of the bunker hides

“Sam that is bullshit and you know it!” Kevin shot up out of his seat, not paying the flutter of his papers any mind.

Sam sighed and lifted his hands in a placating gesture. “Kevin, no offense, but I’ve been at this since bef–”

“Before I was born, I know. Trust me, I can’t forget when you keep bringing it up like that!” The rest of the bunker was quiet, Dean and Castiel having retreated to their own bedroom, and Charlie resigning herself to the shooting range at the first sign of tension. Even Kevin’s mother was off pretending she couldn’t hear her son shouting at the top of his lungs. “That doesn’t mean you can go on a fucking suicide mission just for fun!”

Sam recoiled and ran a hand through his hair. “Jesus, Kev, it isn’t a suici–”

“Even Cas says the chances of success are, what was it  _‘dismal’_?” Kevin dropped his voice to mimic Castiel and under any other circumstance, Sam might have found the impression funny. “An angel is telling you it’s dismal Sam, doesn’t that mean something?”

The hunter barely kept from rolling his eyes. “Angels have said that before–”

“And how many times did you die?” Kevin kept looking him right in the eyes, refusing to back down.

Sam swallowed roughly, but didn’t say anything. After a few seconds he lowered his gaze, exhaling sharply as he glanced across the scattered papers from the angel tablet. “Look–”

“No, you look, Sam. I’m not losing you, okay?” Sam glanced up, trying to restrain mirroring Kevin’s pained expression. “I’m not fucking doing it. I will sit here and have a stroke to translate this damn rock,” Kevin flipped up the edge of the tablet, the entire thing clattering back down noisily, “but I will  _not_  lose you.”

This wasn’t a kind of defeat Sam was used to experiencing, so he nodded softly and looked back down, unsure of what to do with himself. Kevin came around the end of the table, pulling him down into a hug. Sam wrapped his arms around the smaller man and lifted him up, holding him close. A huff of air disturbed the hair around his shoulders, Kevin’s voice barely above a whisper as he spoke. “You’re an idiot.”

Sam laughed humorlessly and buried his face in the prophet’s neck. “Yeah.”


	33. Jimstiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas returns to Jimmy unannounced, only to find that Jimmy was in the middle of masturbating, embarrassed!Jimmy

Maybe this was the sort of thing Dean meant when he said it had to be awkward to never get warning when an angel was going to return. But how was Castiel to know? An angel didn’t pay the body any mind, they sustained it with nothing more than the power of their Grace and will. Castiel didn’t think about what the body did when he left it, simply put Jimmy to sleep while he was there.

He returned after three days Earth’s time, another meeting in a remote part of Heaven. Taking his vessel would have left too much of a trail, he needed to be discreet. Certainly he’d never expected this. When he poured himself back into his vessel, the moment he was settled he noticed himself to be in a state of undress. It wasn’t like the times that he came back to find Jimmy showering. No, now his hand was wrapped around his vessel’s erection. He could feel Jimmy in the shared space of their head, curling in on himself in embarrassment.

Castiel was frozen, unsure of whether or not he should finish or simply ignore it. “My apologies, I hadn’t realized.”

“ _Obviously._ ” Jimmy’s tone was impatient, though Castiel couldn’t blame him. Even without knowledge of most social norms, he was aware that this was something of a private moment. “ _Either blueball us or do something with the hand wrapped around our dick, please._ ”

Castiel startled after a second and licked his lips, looking down. If only they had the time. “Perhaps at a later date. We need to meet the Winchesters.”

Before Jimmy could make any comments about Dean, Castiel set his soul to sleep, using his will to redirect the blood flowing in their shared body before dressing himself with a snap of his fingers. He hesitated for only a moment before taking flight.


	34. Samifer Endverse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first thing Lucifer does once he gets into Sam's body

He hadn’t seen Dean in years. After a while he hadn’t wanted to. But the first thought in his mind as Lucifer dove into him in Detroit was that he wanted to see Dean one last time. The thought wasn’t lost to the archangel, who stood there a moment before reaching out to search the globe. While he may not have been able to see Dean himself because his the inscriptions on both Winchesters’ ribs, he could find his own little brother.

Just like he’d thought, Dean and Castiel were together. Very together. Sam made an embarrassed flutter in the back of their head, not ever wanting to see that much of his brother or his brother’s angel. Cas saw them first, tensing under Dean, who stopped to look at him, then followed his gaze.

Dean shouted and threw the sheets around them, staring wide-eyed at the brother he’d abandoned. “What the hell, Sam?”

Lucifer tilted his head and Sam could see through their eyes the moment the realization hit Castiel. “Dean, that isn’t Sam.”

Dean looked between them, for a moment, confusion furrowing his brow before it smoothed out to horrified realization. Green eyes snapped back to the intruder at the door of their hotel room. He spoke, voice barely more than a whisper. “No.”

Lucifer smiled and another being it would have been kind. “He wanted to see you one last time. Though, I don’t think he wanted to see quite so much of you.”

Dean cursed and Lucifer only spared them another moment to take in the sight of him before flying off. Behind them Sam could hear his brother screaming.


	35. Samifer Body Mod

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer is obsessed with marking Sam

There was something beautiful about the way Sam would trust him with a tattoo gun. Sure, they’d been together for seven years and Sam had trusted him with more valuable things, but this was different. Sam had said he wanted a new tattoo, pointing to an area somewhere in the middle of his ribs on his left side. Not that Luc hadn’t already put the words  _non timebo mala_  there just a year prior in beautiful, gilded script. He was beginning to suspect that Sam was just as eager for every new mark as Luc was to make one.

The first time he’d ever done anything to Sam’s body so significant that wasn’t of a sexual nature, it was the piercings in the shell of Sam’s left ear. Now the two holes there held a silver bar, each end decorated to look like an arrow. Then there was the time he’d convinced Sam to get corset piercings before the zombie walk. Sam was the only guy out there that had them and he wore them proudly that night. The next day, after they took the ribbon and the rings out, Lucifer dabbed disinfectant onto each hole and kissed his way down Sam’s spine.

So far the only place Lucifer hadn’t been tempted to put a tattoo was Sam’s neck, and only because he enjoyed putting hickeys there far too much to ever be denied access while one healed. Sam sat astride one of their dining room chairs, an e-reader propped up in front of him while Luc put in the finishing touches. Once he was done he wiped it down and put the hand mirror to Sam’s side so he could take a look.

Lucifer was a little nervous, Sam had simply given him the tattoo gun and trusted him to come up with something. Sam’s eyes traced the lines of the ornate red flowers and the vivid green stem. “What kind of flower is that?”

“It’s called a Lucifer flower.” The room was silent for a moment before Sam started laughing, head falling onto his forearms. Luc smiled and put the mirror down on the table.

He leaned in and stole a kiss that shook with Sam’s chuckling. A warm hand cupped the side of his face, thumb brushing over his cheek tenderly. “You’re crazy.”

Lucifer grinned wide. “You still love me.”

“Yeah, I do.” Sam smiled and kissed him again.


	36. DeanBennyCas Vampire AU

Dean bit down on the side of Castiel’s neck, the sharp tips of his teeth digging in just enough to draw small drops of blood to the surface of his skin. Benny watched with lidded eyes, his own bloodlust being drawn to the surface as he held the smaller man’s hips and fucked into him. If they’d known that turning Cas when he was still a virgin would keep him tasting so sweet, they probably wouldn’t have been able to wait the six months they did to build his trust and make him fall in love the old fashioned way. They were ones to talk on old fashioned, being that Benny was tipping toward five hundred and Dean toward three and some change. Their little Castiel was only fifty if they didn’t count the seventeen years he’d had beforehand.

Cas growled and tightened his legs on Benny’s hips, his hands clenching as they braced on Dean’s thighs. Benny chuckled and thrust forward sharply, loving the way Castiel groaned almost as if he was in pain before flexing his legs again to demand more. “Greedy tonight, ain’t ya?”

Castiel opened his eyes enough to glare. “If you didn’t tease, maybe I wouldn’t be.”

Dean laughed, lapping at the dribbles of blood coming from the holes he left. “Now that’s a damn lie. You’ve always been a slut.”

A dark smile spread Cas’ young face, his lips smeared with his own blood as he kissed his true sire. Cas gasped when Benny brushed against his prostate, inadvertently breaking the kiss with Dean. He chuckled and nipped at Dean’s lower lip, eyes glowing silver for a moment as his fangs came out. “That’s your fault.”

Dean looked up at Benny with a lewd smirk, taking credit for the young vampire’s claim with absolute pride. Benny leaned down and bit into the other side of Cas’ neck, hips rolling and grinding. Blood filled his mouth, the taste of it sweet and intoxicating. Cas moaned lowly and seized up around him, coming from nothing more than a cock in his ass and teeth in his neck.


	37. Samifer Werewolf AU 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Silver Forked Tongue](http://garrisonbabe.tumblr.com/tagged/silver-forked-tongue)

Sam bounded through the woods, weaving in between trees with fluid grace. He could smell steaks on the grill, hear even from half a mile away that Lucifer was singing softly. But that wasn’t why he was rushing back home. No, the silent alarm went off, someone was in the house and Luc probably didn’t even know. Sam heard the ultrasonic trill from deep inside the forest. The silent alarm only went off if someone disconnected either the main alarm or the power. While it was a bitch during a bad storm, it could be the only thing letting Sam know he needed to get home at a time like this.

His legs easily carried him over the fence, his large paws thumping on the ground hard as he landed. Luc looked up with a smile that fell from his face when he saw the way Sam was snarling at the back door, tongue lolled out of the side of his mouth as he panted hard. He wasn’t even twenty yet and he was already bigger than a horse in wolf form. By the time he stopped growing at twenty-five he’d probably he able to stand on his hind legs and see over the roof of their house.

Luc came to his side, petting the hinge of his jaw soothingly. The intruder got to the doorway of the kitchen, their shadow darkening the tile before they continued further. Sam’s hackles raised, paws digging into the back lawn as he readied himself for whoever would still be coming toward them.

Balthazar slid the back door open and everything in Sam stopped, his panic and anger fading away in an instant. He tilted his head and whined in confusion, laying on the ground slowly by way of apology for his aggression.

“I swear, you need to put the dog on a leash if he’s going to act vicious to everyone that knocks.” Balthazar sat down heavily in one of the patio chairs and rubbed over his forehead. Sam could smell the lingering traces of fear.

He covered his eyes with his front paw, too embarrassed to turn back into a man. Lucifer chuckled and moved to the back door, looking inside the house. “The power went out, Bal, the silent alarm came on. He was probably frightened someone was here to hurt me.”

“Who says I’m not?” Sam groaned and let out a soft bark, letting them know he didn’t find the joke very funny. Both Miltons laughed anyway.


	38. DeanBenny Fluff

First off, it wasn’t their fault for breaking Adler’s window, all right? How the hell were they supposed to know the old fart’s driveway was filled with loose asphalt? And for that matter, how was it Dean’s fault that Baby’s back tires just so happened to kick it up and send it flying? Even Benny thought it was bullshit. Though maybe he was biased because he was, y’know, there.

Either way, it was fucking stupid that they had to give Adler a portion of each of their paychecks until they paid for the new window he had to have installed. At least it meant they didn’t have to directly interact with him for more than a few minutes. Usually he was just as eager to get them out of his face as they were to be out of it.

Dean made a point of turning his music up as loud as possible and tearing off down the street when they dropped off a payment. Benny would chuckle and turn the volume down half-way down the road.

“Brother, one of these days he’s gonna come out with a shotgun and bust a hole in this thing, you keep doin’ that.” Benny’s hand fell to his thigh, an easy grin lifting his features.

Dean snorted and turned onto one of the side-streets, heading for the dirt path at the end of the cul-de-sac. “Then I’d be suing him. He could pay  _me_  some money for a change.”

“With what lawyer?” Benny’s thumb started rubbing against his leg, a soothing gesture meant to calm him down.

“I don’t know, Sammy’s pretty smart, pretty sure he could win the case for us.” Dean could just see his twelve year old brother standing in a courtroom in a suit and tie. Funny thing was, Sam probably  _could_  win, he was so freakishly smart.

Benny shook his head and laughed, patting Dean’s thigh before drawing his hand back as they turned onto the unpaved road.


	39. DeanBenny Daddy!kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote two fills for this, though I only used one on tumblr

Dean spread his legs wide and grinned when Benny fell between them. The vampire loomed over him, licking his lips as he drank in the sight of the barely legal teen splayed out beneath him so prettily. “C’mon, Daddy.”

Benny groaned went down to his elbows, kissing Dean hard on the mouth before moving down to the swell of his shoulder. He’d never bite Dean on the neck, it was too easy to get a little too eager, to hurt Dean for real. Besides, he got more than enough blood from his prized feeder by going in at the shoulder.

A little grunt was all the indication he got that Dean felt his fangs going in. One of Dean’s hands cupped the back of his head, rubbing his scalp as he drank. He could taste the alcohol in Dean’s blood from the single glass of wine at dinner, the sugar from his dessert. The best taste of all was Dean himself, deep and heady under everything else that polluted him. Before too long Benny was going to turn his sweet boy, make sure he could keep this pretty thing forever.

Dean’s cock pushed up against his stomach, the boy literally humping him while he was being drained. “ _Fuck,_  Daddy.”

Benny groaned and bit harder, tasting the pleasure building in Dean’s blood. Forever wasn’t going to be long enough.

———

Dean scrubbed a hand through his hair as he entered the kitchen, yawning and stretching. The smell of bacon was what has roused him and now that he was out here he also saw the pancakes sitting out with butter and syrup waiting. Benny smiled to him and plated the last of the strips. A bottle of orange juice sat next to the usual mug of coffee. The air in the dining area between the kitchen and living room wasn’t very warm, dawn barely peeking over the horizon.

Benny sat down in the chair by the small table and motioned for him to come forward. Once he was within reach, arms closed around his waist, pulling to him to sit in the vampire’s lap. Dean grinned and picked up a piece of bacon, eating half of the strip in one bite.

A small grin was stuck on the Benny’s face as he ate, always pleased to serve Dean in any way he could. Which was just weird when he was the on housing Dean, paying for anything and everything the teen wanted.

“Eat up, baby.” Dean ate the rest of the meat in his hand and tore off a piece of pancake, dipping it into the melted butter first, then the syrup.

Everything was perfectly cooked and tasted delicious, which was kinda funny since the cook didn’t actually eat. Dean turned his head and gave Benny a kiss once he’d swallowed his bite. “Thank you, Daddy.”

Benny hummed and rubbed up and down his side, eyeing the bite he’d left on Dean’s neck the night before. “Anythin’ for you, sugar.”


	40. DeanBennyCasSam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone wants a piece of Dean (bottom!Dean)

Saturday nights were the worst. Or the best, depending. It just depended if they could all stop bickering long enough to actually do something. Sam was patient, more patient than most, but he constantly lost it with Benny. Cas seemed to be the only neutral party, too focused on Dean to care what their other partners were doing. Meanwhile Dean laid in bed jacking off lazily, a plug in his ass to keep him open.

While the other two were distracted Cas climbed onto the bed, smiling at Dean before dipping in for a kiss. Dean hummed and wrapped his legs around Cas’ hips, and it was only then that the other two noticed something was up.

“Hey!” Their voices overlapped, both of them even giving off the same affronted look.

Dean laughed and broke the kiss, gasping as Cas started to work the plug out of him. “Mm, maybe if you guys hadn’t been too busy fighting, you could’ve gotten the first round.”

Sam and Benny laid down at either side of them, Sam’s hand immediately tangling in his hair to yank his head over for a kiss of his own. Benny nibbled at his shoulder with his human teeth, worrying a little mark into the skin. Normally once the plug was out someone had to get up for lube, but Cas wasn’t willing to risk Sam or Benny getting into Dean before him. At least that was how Dean rationalized it when suddenly there was a lot more lube down there without an actual bottle coming into view. Angel powers weren’t really used for holy things among the four of them.

Cas pushed into him slowly, groaning as his cock was swallowed up. Benny growled and reached out swat at his chest. “No need to brag about breakin’ him in, bluebird.”

A small chuckle was all the response Cas gave, bottoming out with a soft sigh. Sam broke the kiss so they could both breathe, and Dean watched Cas eyeing Sam’s tongue as his little brother gave a parting lick into his mouth.

Saturday nights were the best.


	41. Casandriel A/B/O

Castiel was lucky. In their society he was already lucky enough being an alpha, but on top of that he also had the sweetest little omega. Samandriel had been a gift when he turned sixteen, both of them betrothed even though the tradition was technically no longer legally sanctioned. They could have fought it if push came to shove, but after getting to know him, Cas fell and he fell  _hard_. Samandriel was perfect. Thank God his uncle Balthazar had been the one put in charge of choosing his mate.

Other than being intelligent, he was humble, kind, quiet, submissive. He was everything Castiel had ever wanted. The first time Samandriel went into heat only solidified his decision to go along with his family’s wishes. At the first signs of it Samandriel had taken to clinging to him, always wanting to be close, bowing his head and averting his gaze. In the beginning Samandriel had been reserved when they shared a bed, still nervous despite the lack of sex.

When the heat hit full force, though, Castiel woke with Samandriel climbing on top of him. His hands went to the omega’s sides, calming him. Next he shoved one hand down Samandriel’s boxers and slid two fingers into the crack of his ass. The feeling of natural slick and the swollen rim of the omega’s hole hit him hard. He pulled his hand out and licked his fingers clean, growling deep in his chest before flipping them over. Most first couplings were done with a more traditional position, the omega presenting to their alpha. But Castiel wanted to see Samandriel’s face.

What a beautiful face it was, brows furrowing as he gasped and whined while Castiel pushed inside him, taking both of their virginities. The entire way in Samandriel clutched at him, trying to hike his legs higher or spread them wider. Castiel smiled and kissed him, coming to a stop as their hips met and they were completely connected. He panted and pulled back from the kiss, giving his omega’s lips a parting nip.

“Alpha.” It was nothing more than a whine, Samandriel purposefully clenching to tempt him into moving. Castiel shivered and barely kept himself in check to avoid going too rough their first time. As he pulled out he breathed in the scent of his omega, their room, everything.

He thrust back in quickly, biting Samandriel’s bottom lip again. “Mine.”

The omega nodded and tilted his hips, inviting his alpha to claim him with far more than words.


	42. Destiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emotional Hurt/Comfort, first time, fallen!Cas

There were few things that could perk up a bad day quite like good sex. Really, Dean had been joking, but the way Cas looked at him made it clear that for the fallen angel it was anything but. Not that Dean didn’t want it, or was doing it out of obligation, but he’d imagined that if they did this (hell, maybe it was more a matter of  _when_ ), that things would be different. As it was, a Winchester’s best skill was his ability to think of his feet. Going to the store for lube had been a mess and a half, being that he’d gone grocery shopping just that morning and then went back out around noon for whatever he’d forgotten.

It wasn’t that he wasn’t going to tell Sam, he just figured his little brother would want a little more tact than  _hey I’m gonna go buy lube, you want a slushie while I’m out?_

Cas seemed amused enough by his dilemma, the dick. Sam, being as smart as he was, managed to figure it out anyway. Bitchface number fifteen and a  _I don’t want to know_  before he stormed off into the library. Okay, Dean could see why Cas was amused.

Leadup aside, it was a lot better than Dean could have imagined. It wasn’t perfect, of course, Cas could feel the burn when he was stretched wide and Dean really did have to use a condom since neither of them were tested. But Cas kissed him, arms resting gently on his shoulders while they waited for everything to settle. The pillows slipped out from under Cas’ hips halfway through and the shift in position made them both laugh, chests light with warmth that neither of them had expected. As close as they were before, they really should have.

Dean nipped and kissed at Cas’ neck, closing his eyes when the heat and pressure at the base of his spine threatened to spill. Cas was already touching himself before Dean could say anything, his other arm still hooked around the hunter’s neck. When Cas came it was with a gasp, Dean making sure to catch the look in his eyes, the awe and the understanding that soaked into the dark blue right before they rolled back into Cas’ head. The moment Cas let loose with a moan of his name it was game over, Dean’s entire body going rigid as he spilled into the condom. It was an effort to hold himself on his elbows and not crush his best friend against the memory foam.

Cas pulled him into another kiss and somewhere in the back of his mind Dean had the feeling they just perked up a lot more than a bad day.


	43. Samifer Rimming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer's forked tongue

Sam took a deep breath and spread his legs, his head resting on his forearms because the pillows were stuffed under his hips. He wasn’t entirely sure on the whole rimming thing, but he was willing to give it a shot. Lucifer’s hands kneaded his ass, strong fingers gripping him tight and spreading him open. A contented sigh left his mouth, most of his nerves forgotten in favor of the archangel’s touch.

The first touch of tongue against his hole was a shock, jolting him and making it impossible to simply slip away while it was happening. Now that he was feeling it, he really didn’t want to. It wasn’t like when Luc fingered him, lube sliding everywhere and making a mess of things. He really didn’t know how to describe it, the licking and wriggling of Lucifer’s tongue working its way into him.

He tilted his hips back into Lucifer’s mouth, soft moans parting his lips. The edges of Lucifer’s fingers were rubbing around the outside, his moans turning into whines. His cock was hard underneath him, pressed into the stack of soft pillows. Suddenly he felt Luc’s tongue split apart inside him. His eyes flew open and he turned as much as he could to look back at the archangel and try to figure out what the hell just happened.

Lucifer chuckled and pulled his tongue free, licking over the crack of Sam’s ass, trailing his– _fuck_  forked tongue over the swell of the left cheek. It slipped back into Luc’s mouth, a devious grin hiding it behind deceptively human teeth.

“Something the matter, Sam?” Lucifer cocked an eyebrow and made a show of sticking his tongue back out, twisting one half over the other.

It wasn’t like a human who’d had their tongue bifurcated. Each half was longer, more nimble than any human tongue could have been. Sam swallowed roughly and shook his head, not trusting himself to speak. He slowly set his head back down onto his arms and groaned when Lucifer licked around his hole by letting his tongue come apart.

“ _Shit_ _._ ” There was no way he was going last, especially not when Luc slipped the tip of one finger inside his hole and started tickling his balls with that dextrous forked tongue.


End file.
